My Mistakes in Life 2
by Innocent Blu
Summary: The past comes back to hunt Delia and her son Ash Ketchem. Along with a whole lot of mess, Eldershipper, AAMRN, pleaze R
1. Default Chapter

My Mistakes in Life  
  
2  
  
1 Giovanni returns  
  
  
  
"It's love if they order one of those desserts that are on fire. They like to order those because it's just like how their hearts are --- on fire."  
  
My cousin Ashley age 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark Plan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So sir, we just finished rebuilding the Headquarters, and we have not seen Mewtwo"  
  
Lee said standing in front of his brother's/boss's desk.  
  
"Must've flew off towards the north, should we keep on searching for it?" Asked John whom to be standing next to his other brother Lee.  
  
A wave of the boss's hand and the two men nodded, Lee walked away.  
  
"Shall I give the order?" John asked.  
  
Yet again another wave of his hand and John nodded and walked away.  
  
The man on the chair took out some papers and started to wrote something down.  
  
A member knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" the deep voce answered.  
  
"Sir, may I come in, I have some news for you sir"  
  
A voice cried out.  
  
"Precede" the man answer and saw the man who was knocking on the door.  
  
"Sir, I found out some information on our project."  
  
"Project?"  
  
"I mean her"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Oh…yes…yes of course sir" the man said sweating like a pig, Shuddering nervously.  
  
"Yyyou see sir, I found out" he started then calm down a little. "I found out some information on your wife"  
  
"Well? Say it already" the man demanded.  
  
"Oh…course, She's um…36 years old, brown hair and brown eyes, weight is-"  
  
"I ALREADY KNEW THAT YOU FOOL!" He shouted now rising from his chair.  
  
"Yes…but…but…but there's Mmore sssir"  
  
"WELL?" he asked still standing up  
  
"Um…I also found out that she…" he stood up and calmed down and cleared his throat. "The day you fought with her, at Prof. Oak's house."  
  
"What about that?"  
  
"She moved away…the computer didn't say where…and she lived by herself only…"  
  
The man stopped dead on his tracks.  
  
"Only?" the boss asked getting very tired of this stalling fool.  
  
"The day she fought with her, she was already pregnant"  
  
"Pregnant?" he asked sitting back in his chair and thinking a bit.  
  
"Yes sir" the member finally answered him  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I checked the computer…she was, she had another child"  
  
"Another… child…?" he asked himself, then he lean against his desk where the light uncovered his face.  
  
"So…who's this…child?"  
  
"I haven't found the name nor the gender of this child"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because the computer doesn't say…I tried to hack down the computers files but-"  
  
Giovanni pressed the red bottom from under his desk.  
  
"You see sir there wasn't-" the man saw the guards coming towards him.  
  
"You didn't try hard enough…take him away"  
  
"Where sir?" one of the guards asked.  
  
"The Death Match" Giovanni said folding his hands together  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO, PLEASE SIR…NOT THAT…PLEASE!" The man begged.  
  
"Yes…that" Giovanni answered then lead back on his chair  
  
The guards grabbed the man forcing out the door with him, the man begged and screamed and started to kick, but still he was taken away.  
  
Giovanni was alone in his office again. He thought to himself for a while.  
  
"A child…another child" He said.  
  
The door knocked and opened.  
  
"Brother…what was all that about?" John asked.  
  
"How's Matthew?"  
  
"Fine he's doing great…why?"  
  
"I just found out something"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Delia"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She had another child"  
  
John's eyes widen, and he was speechless for a while.  
  
"She had…another…"  
  
"Yes"  
  
John just thought for a while then had a seat and thought about it.  
  
"John"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want her back"  
  
"I know, we're doing the best we can… Already destroying Kanto to find her."  
  
"And when we do find her…I want that child…Alive"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Delia had another one…I will finish rising it just like I did with Matthew"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I want my child"  
  
"How do you know it's your child? She could've gotten married"  
  
"I know it's mine…I know Delia was never fall in love with anyone"  
  
"What about that one guy…Prof. Oak?"  
  
"Him? (Faint laugh) An old man like him and my young precious Angel Delia? Not likely."  
  
"We you know stuff happens"  
  
"I know that child is mine, she just didn't fall in love in two days…" Giovanni thought of something right there "that must be why…"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why she left me…she thought that I would hurt that child, so she left"  
  
"What about Matthew?"  
  
"She knew she couldn't leave with Matthew…so she left me here"  
  
"I understand what you mean"  
  
"I want Delia…died or alive…and I want that child…Alive!"  
  
"I'll let everyone know"  
  
"Good"  
  
"I really don't know why you hired Jessie and James…they haven't got one pokemon still, and that Meowth."  
  
"I'll deal with them later"  
  
"They said something about a boy, missing up their plans, butch and Cassidy had the same trouble with this boy too"  
  
"I know, they all say that his Pikachu is powerful…I want that pikachu also"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"You may go now"  
  
"Ok" John got up and walked out. Giovanni thought for a while then thought of Delia and smirked.  
  
"You leave me with the boy (Matthew), 4 years locked up, in bars, and now…your mine. I will find you my dear…make no mistake of that"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blu Presents  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello I'm Blu and here's the Fanfic for you!  
  
This fanfic is packed with more new  
  
More Romance, and Not only Eldershippy but Now there's also Ash and Misty romance too! Suspense/General /Action/Adventure/Romance/Romance/ did I say Romance  
  
Also I'm really thinking about starting and ending these fanfics with my little cousin words on love…which are cute yet funny.  
  
AnywaysG2G I think the fanfic is starting!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Strange girl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today our heroes have decided to go back to Pallet…well accept for one.  
  
"Ash Ketchem why do we have to go to Pallet? Why not Cerulean?"  
  
"Because Misty we need to give Professor Oak this new pokeball" Ash said talking the ball out to look at it. On top it was all black, the bottom it was silver. Also it had a craved letter on the middle 'MB' (Not men in Black…lol)  
  
"Ash, can we rest…I'm tired"  
  
"Huh?" Ash asked then turn to face Misty "We already stopped for you 15 minutes ago" he yelled  
  
"Well it's not my fault I had to go to the bathroom"  
  
"Well you should have gone before we left"  
  
"Well if you didn't rush me-"  
  
"Ok knock it off guys" Brock said walking passed them.  
  
"He started it" Misty quickly exclaim  
  
"No, not true you were the one who started to nag me!" Ash said turning around so his back was facing her.  
  
A girl ran up to Ash, she was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, with a blue bandana, which had 'Bad' on it.  
  
Brock saw her and jumbled to his feet. Brock got real close to the girl's face and said in a fast pace.  
  
"HELLOMYNAMEISBROCK,I'MAPOKEMONBREDDER,  
  
HOWWOULDYOULIKETODATEAHANDSOMEGUYLIKEME, HUH?" Brock said  
  
"You're too close to my face…would you mind movin it?"  
  
The girl said in a disgust tone.  
  
Misty grabbed Brock by the ear lobe  
  
"Too close to her face, Romeo" she said dragging Brock away.  
  
"Yeah anyways are you all trainers?"  
  
"Yeah why?" Ash asked.  
  
"Ok…I want to battle all of you"  
  
"All of us?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on I can take all of you"  
  
"Um…Ok, if you say so" Misty said stopping and letting Brock let.  
  
Brock fell on the floor hard  
  
"Ow!" he cried.  
  
"Ok, you with the red cap, I want to battle you first" she said giving a pokeball  
  
"Alright then, let's GO!" Ash said throwing his pokeball up in the air.  
  
[Music starts]  
  
Out comes Ash's Noctowl out of the pokeball and ready to battle.  
  
The girl throws her pokeball and out comes a magcargo. A Weird pokemon that looks like it's a muk only it's brown and…um…well…nasty looking! (My opinion)  
  
(Pokemon Theme song starts to play)  
  
Everybody wants to be a master  
  
1.1 Everybody wants to show their skills  
  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
  
"Magcargo…use flame thrower"  
  
"Noctowl Fly!"  
  
The pokemon nodded and flew in the air right before Magcargo used it's flame thrower attack.  
  
Make way for the top of the hills  
  
Each time you try  
  
  
  
"Good Noctowl" Ash said to his pokemon  
  
"Magcargo, go and use your rock throw," the she yelled  
  
"Doge it" Ash ordered  
  
"MAG" the pokemon said as it started to throw rocks in the air.  
  
"TOWL!" Noctowl said dodging the rocks.  
  
"Good job, now give it a Double-Edge" Ash said pointing his finger to the other pokemon.  
  
Noctowl flew down and hit the girl's pokemon, with that the pokemon fainted.  
  
"NO!" the girl said in shock.  
  
"Yah, we DID IT" Ash said as Noctowl came by him and landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Return" the girl said unhappy by the way this was turning out to be.  
  
You gonna get a little bit better  
  
Each day you climb  
  
dodododo  
  
"Go…Latios" She called out.  
  
(A/N: Okay, Okay, I know what you are wondering…'what the heck is a Letios? Is there such a pokemon? Well yes! I heard that they already are finishing a pokemon movie part five, and this one is about two pokemon, both are brother and sister and they kinda look like Lugia, only much different and they have the symbol that Togepi had on it's shell. It looks so cute, the brother is a blue pokemon and the sister is the small red one…but this girl has a blue one…do you wanna know why? CUZ I LOVE BLUE…although the red pokemon did look cute LOL)  
  
"Ok I chose you Otachi" the pokemon popped out of it's pokeball.  
  
"Latios use your water gun"  
  
(A/N: Latios is a water pokemon)  
  
Latios used its attack on Ash's pokemon, which wiped out pretty good, even with one shot.  
  
Ash picked up his fainted pokemon. "Nice job, you need some rest now" with that he returned the pokemon back into its pokeball.  
  
"Ok, Let's go Meganiumi" Ash threw his pokemon ball and out came the Evolve form of Chikorita and of Beifru (I think that's how you spell it)  
  
  
  
"Water gun this one too" the girl said feeling like she was going to win"  
  
"Jump up and use your Poison Powder" Ash ordered.  
  
You're just one step up the latter  
  
It's a whole new world we live in dododododododo  
  
It's a whole new what to see dododododododo  
  
Latios used it's attack but Ash's meganiumi jumped too high and so the girl's pokemon now is been poison.  
  
Latios was feeling weak, but tried not to show it was.  
  
"Meganiumi use your Hyper Beam now"  
  
"Latios, fly"  
  
Before the hyper beam could be used on Latios, Latios flew up in the sky.  
  
"NOW LATIOS, QUICK ATTACK"  
  
The pokemon flew down and hit Ash's pokemon.  
  
The girl laughed at Ash's 'Weak Pokemon'  
  
Ash just growled at her then said, "Try to get up"  
  
The pokemon got up and looked at the other pokemon angrily. Latios landing on the ground.  
  
"Quick Meganiumi use body slam"  
  
The pokemon obeyed it's master and body slammed Latios.  
  
Latios fell on the ground then fainted.  
  
"WHAT?" the girl screamed  
  
"WE DID IT!" Ash said  
  
The girl got mad and threw her last pokeball. Out came a Pichu.  
  
"Okay, let's do it Pikachu"  
  
"Pika" the small yellow mouse like pokemon said then walked to the other pokemon.  
  
"Pichu, Thunder Shock"  
  
The sparks lit up on the pokemon's cheeks "Pichu" it said.  
  
"Ok Pikachu, Thunder it"  
  
"PI….KA…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"  
  
"PI…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"  
  
Both pokemon lighted up the field. Only one sec of shock waves headed for all of the teens.  
  
Brock, Ash, Misty and the trainer all covered their eyes from the bright yellow lights.  
  
Pichu was only on level 25…pikachu was on level 70 already, Pichu had no chace but to faint from all the power pikachu hit it with.  
  
  
  
"WE WON!" Ash said jumping for joy.  
  
"Damnit, we lost" the girl said. Ash stopping dancing and jumping when he heard her cruse. Ash was one of those kinda guys who don't hear people saying bad words.  
  
"Oh well, I'm so glad that I failed again…and to a idiot like you"  
  
"IDIOT? ME?"  
  
The girl smirked and looked up at him. "I rest my case," she said.  
  
Ash growled but stood there, for he was taught 'never to hit a lady no matter what'  
  
She returns her pokemon and turn away from Ash and left.  
  
"You know, she could so date Gary" Misty said.  
  
Ash just smiled a little at her comment. "Let's go guys"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Home Sweet Home  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three trio came upon the town of Pallet. They stopped on top of a hill  
  
To see the peaceful town that Ash loved so much.  
  
"God, I miss this place"  
  
"Me too, I can't wait to help your mom with the house" Brock said smiling.  
  
Ash just looked at him weird. "Whatever you said Brock"  
  
"I can't wait to see your mother, she's so nice," Misty said.  
  
"What are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Ash said then speed down the hill.  
  
"ASH WAIT UP" Misty yelled and ran down the hill after him. Brock followed Misty.  
  
Ash ran all the way into…a person  
  
SLAM!  
  
Both trainers fell on the ground, then Ash got up and tried to help the other trainer.  
  
"I'm fin-" the person looked at Ash in shock.  
  
Ash looked at the person in shock too.  
  
"Gary?" Ash said.  
  
"Oh, it's you" Gary got up and dusted his clothes.  
  
"So your visting your grandfather?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm taking a break for a while…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training your pokemon? You know, your never going to win if pikachu doesn't evolve…and fast"  
  
"Huh?" Ash looked back at his Pika pal. Then turn to face Gary again  
  
"He's great the was he is"  
  
"Uh-huh…whatever"  
  
"Ok fine then let's have a little battle" Ash said feeling ready to beat Gary.  
  
"Nah, I don't want to"  
  
"huh? Why not?"  
  
"Because you'll just be a waist of my time"  
  
"COME ON, I WANNA BATTLE YOU NOW"  
  
Gary just gave Ash a "you must be joking" look.  
  
"Smell you later Ashy-boy"  
  
"WAIT" but Gary didn't turn around and left.  
  
"Come on Ash, it's getting dark"  
  
"ok" he said frowning.  
  
'Why is Gary always doing this to me? Why did he end our friendship? Why does he has to call me names, or make fun of my pokemon? I wish things would be more clearer to me'  
  
"Here we are Ash" Brock said as they stopped and saw how beautiful Ash's house is.  
  
"Huh?" he almost forgot reality for a minute there  
  
He smiled and replied, "Let's go and see my mom"  
  
(10 minutes before they gotten to Pallet)  
  
"So Mr. Oak…how are things with you?" Mrs. Ketchum asked Prof. Oak. While Stoking his hair.  
  
Oak was laying on the couch with her, enjoying the touch of her hands.  
  
"I'm doing just fine Mrs. Ketchum." Delia and Samuel always called each other that only because it was kind of funny.  
  
"And what about you and your garden?"  
  
"If you saw my garden before you came you would know how it's doing"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't want to look at it, I wanted to look at you"  
  
Delia just laughed a little.  
  
"How's Gary doing?"  
  
"He's fine, I'm so glad that he lost…because he's more mature and he has changed his ways…he trains more then ever and he learned that it's not all easy"  
  
Delia nodded.  
  
"So how's my boy doing?" he said.  
  
Delia always smiles when he calls him "My boy"  
  
"Well, Ash is getting better at his training skills, sometimes I wish I wasn't so lonely when he's away" Delia said sadly.  
  
"Delia" Samuel said stocking her cheeks  
  
"Delia, I'm sorry that you have to stay here…and I'm at work"  
  
"It's fine, I've handle this problem for years, don't worry about it Samuel"  
  
"But Delia-" Delia silence him with her finger.  
  
"Sssshhhhh" she then leaned over and gave him a kiss.  
  
After the kiss ended Samuel got up quickly and realized something.  
  
"What is it?" Delia questioned.  
  
"Gary…I forgot that he was suppose to visit me today"  
  
  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Must be him" Delia said, then got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Hi mom!" Ash Ketchum said then he gave his mother a hug  
  
(A/N: if you seen pokemon 2000, you'd know that Ash hardly ever gives his mom a hug or a kiss, and Delia seems like she does in deed cares for Ash…but most of the time she never hugs him or show it much…that's why I wanted to have this part)  
  
Delia smiled and hugged back her little man. Ash let go and looked into his mother's brown eyes. "Mom"  
  
"Yes honey?" Delia asked hoping that he'll say something like he misses her.  
  
"We're hungry," he said smiling.  
  
Delia does an Anime fall.  
  
Samuel just stays seated and chuckles a bit.  
  
"Prof. Oak, nice to see you" Misty said.  
  
"Oh hi Prof…wait… what are you doing here?" Ash questioned.  
  
Sam just chuckled some more then said, "I wanted to tell your mother that her garden was wonderful"  
  
Delia got up and smiled and what he REALLY meant by that.  
  
"Ok dears, go to the kitchen and I'll fix you up some food"  
  
  
  
(At the dinner table)  
  
Ash put down his hat and started to eat.  
  
"Ash pass me the butter please," Misty asked.  
  
"Misty…can't you get up and get it for yourself?" Ash said while stuffing his face.  
  
"I don't want to get up"  
  
"Then you won't get the butter"  
  
"You are such a jerk"  
  
"AM NOT"  
  
"ARE TOO"  
  
"AM NOT"  
  
"ARE TOO"  
  
"Will I'm not the one who started it"  
  
"I STARTED IT? YOU DID"  
  
"YOU"  
  
"NO YOU"  
  
"YOU"  
  
"NO YOU"  
  
"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Thunder hitting everything and anything, even everyone!  
  
"You…could've…warned…us…about…that (coughed up black smoke)…pikachu" Ash said with his eyes wide, and his face black from the smoke!  
  
After dinner Delia gave the teens their desent. Samuel stayed and ate with them.  
  
"Would you care to join me in the front room?" She asked Samuel.  
  
"Love to Mrs. Ketchem"  
  
Both adults went to the front room while Brock is enjoying cleaning the mess  
  
And Ash was busy talking to Misty.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Women Talk  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: this is going to be good… From the words of my boyfriend "teeheeheehee")  
  
The two adults were talking about pokemon and Prof. Oak's researches when Ash walked in the room. Delia looked up and saw her son walking in and wonder why he looked so unhappy.  
  
"Something wrong Hun?"  
  
Ash stopped by the couch where Delia and Samuel were sitting.  
  
"Um…I just…I really just want to ask Prof. Oak something" he stated.  
  
"About pokemon?" Delia asked.  
  
"Um…No…" Ash looked at Prof. Oak and said, "Can we talk…man to man?"  
  
Prof. Oak was a surprise at this statement, but he just smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Would you excuse us Delia?"  
  
Delia just smiled and nodded her head, and walked into the kitchen  
  
Ash sat down replacing his mother's seat and put his pokedex on the couch with him.  
  
"So, what is it that you wanted to ask me my boy?"  
  
"Well first, is it okay if I just call you Samuel or Sam? I've known you for years, and since I'm turning 18 in two months I just thought that…-"  
  
"It's fine Ash, I don't mind," he said as he chuckled.  
  
"So what's on your mind?"  
  
"Well…hm…how do I start? Well I need someone to talk to on this problem, I'd ask Brock, but it seems like he knows nothing about this subject, Since you are kinda  
  
like a…Um…well…-"  
  
"Like a what?"  
  
"Kinda like a father to me, I just decided to ask you"  
  
Inside Samuel heart was warm for what Ash had called him, he really wanted Ash to know that indeed he was his father, but he knew that he couldn't do that.  
  
"Well it's just that…I can't stop to think about…this one ::clears throat:: girl"  
  
"A girl…hm?" He said smiling at the fact that ever since he known Ash (Which is all his life) Ash never once gave a hint that he liked a girl, or that he had interest in love at all. Ash just showed his "I want to be a pokemon master" side.  
  
"Um…yeah, but I don't think she likes me back"  
  
"Oh…I see" Samuel said understanding what he meant.  
  
"I…we fight all the time, and well, I really don't know why-"  
  
"Stubborn"  
  
"Stubborn? I'm not stubborn!!"  
  
"Ash it's called 'Stubborn Love' and a lot of people fall in love that way"  
  
"Stubborn…Love? Is that bad?"  
  
Samuel sat up and chuckled a little. "No it's not bad Ash, it's kind of a powerful love force"  
  
"But…we fight everyday, and I might…um…lose this one girl I meet…She's not in this house…I mean ::sweat drop:: she's not Misty or anything like that…She's this girl I meet while coming over here"  
  
'Wait…I don't like that girl we met here…as long as he don't know whom I really do like…that's fine'  
  
Without the two men knowing Delia was standing by the door listening in on them.  
  
"You see my boy, women…well there is many types and kinds of women out there in the world…well"  
  
Ash just gave a confuse look  
  
"Just for you can understand I'll put it in pokemon terms, A trainer which is kinda like a lover…I can't explain it that way…but as I was trying to say…Women act differently then others, some likes to be nice and sweet, and others like to be tough to get. But in heart all are the same no matter what. Your love with this girl is stubborn love, meaning in order for you two to tell each other that you like one another you both fight and get mad, only because in heart, both of you love each other…  
  
"You mean…one of us"  
  
"No Ash both…Has she ever fought back with you?"  
  
"All the time"  
  
"Does she care if you for some reason died?"  
  
"I know she will"  
  
"Well she be by your side no matter what?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"BOTH! Anyways, both of you wants attention from one another, the only way to get it is fighting with each other, that's why, only to…spice up the love, I guess to put it"  
  
"Hm…and how do you know all this?" Ash questioned.  
  
Samuel smiled and relied "I do have a grandson you know…which reminds me…I was suppose to met him"  
  
"Oh I saw him he was leaving towards his house"  
  
"Oh, I'll talk to him later…Where was I? Oh yeah, I didn't always think of pokemon, I was a teenager once, and I did met two loves of my life" Samuel coverd his mouth  
  
'Oh no, shouldn't have said that'  
  
"Two?" Ash said never thinking once that Prof. Oak has TWO lovers!  
  
"Yeah, two"  
  
"You mean you fell in love with someone before your son's mother? Or after?"  
  
"Um…well"  
  
'I guess I'll have to tell him some time'  
  
"After"  
  
"So what happened to her?"  
  
"Well I was still with my son's mother when I started to fall in love with this other girl, although at the time I didn't know it"  
  
"When um…your wife…died…why didn't you married this other girl?"  
  
"A lot of problems from the press, not that life we wanted"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"You see Ash, I fell in love with this other girl, I was teaching in a collage…well I fall for her before I started teaching. She was so pretty when I first saw her, I was helping a friend of mine to unpack his stuff, I saw her coming in the collage, I didn't know her at the time, but I felt like I always knew her. I saw her come out of the office then go back (Chuckles) she must have forgot dorm room keys."  
  
Delia just blushed at the moment.  
  
"On that same day I was really depress, because I felt like my life was not forfilled. I decided to can a walk. I heard screaming and right there and then I knew it had to be her, I saw a few guys trying to bully her. I yelled at them and I guess they thought I was a policeman or something. They ran away and I helped the young woman up, she was an angel to me."  
  
(A/N: This is a part that in part one, I never mentioned, and Delia never knew about this until just now when Sam tells Ash)  
  
"So…where is she now?"  
  
"She's still around, I see her still, and she still looks like an angel to me!"  
  
"Oh, so are you two still…?"  
  
Delia decided that it was now her time to walk in the scene.  
  
"Sweetie Misty and Brock are waiting for you outside" Delia said.  
  
"Oh thanks mom, and thank you Samuel" With that Ash got up and walked into the kitchen to the back yard.  
  
"Safe by the mom" Samuel said playfully.  
  
"I know, that was close"  
  
Ash walked back in. "Their not in the back…there in the front yard!"  
  
"Um…sorry about that Hon"  
  
"By the way, we are going to go to Brock's home town then to Misty's, then we'll come back here. They're dying to see their families." Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, Ok dear, remember to change your you know what's everyday"  
  
"MOM, not in front of Samuel!!!!!!"  
  
"Ek… sorry!"  
  
"Bye mom, bye Samuel"  
  
"Bye Ash"  
  
"Bye Hon"  
  
Ash left with his friends.  
  
Delia watched them walking.  
  
"Sam"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You do know that Ash was talking about Misty…right?"  
  
"Of course, the boy practically spelled it out for me!" He said smiling.  
  
"I really think that they are great for each other"  
  
"Me too Delia"  
  
then Delia turned around and smiled at him "So…I still am an Angel?"  
  
Samuel blushed at her.  
  
"Yes, you still are, you will never change"  
  
Delia sat by Samuel and gave him a kiss; Samuel couldn't take her weight so he laid down and keep kissing her.  
  
Meanwhile Ash and the others were on their way to Pewter.  
  
"I can't wait to see my family again!" Brock said happily.  
  
"Wait guys" Ash said stopping and looking at his pockets.  
  
"What's wrong Ash?"  
  
"I can't…I can't…I can't find my pokedex"  
  
"Maybe you left it in the house"  
  
"Oh yeah, l left it on the couch, I'll go get it, stay here" Ash left his friend and ran to his house.  
  
Delia and Samuel were going into the mood, not knowing that Ash was coming in the house.  
  
Ash opened his mouth and widens his eyes when he saw…  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm BACK IN BUSINESS BABY!!!!  
  
::rubs my hands together:: I went from Eldershipper to AAMRN! Hehehehehehe!  
  
And I left you all here! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::Looks at my drink:: too much soda for me! LOL. Okay now, you have to tell me if my new change was good or not?  
  
I worked on this story long and hard…well the ideas of it. I want to say that my best friend Kate (Creator of This Kiss) is the one who helped me on the ideas of this story! Thankies! And I didn't notice until now…but this chapter is longer then the other chapters in "My Mistakes in Life" WOW!  
  
Anyways I hope you enjoyed it more to come! And Thank you Dana-chan for keeping me alive, and thank you Latonya Wright for being here by my side…even online LOL!  
  
And thank you ALL for reviewing me…even if you don't…At least thank you for reading!  
  
~Pika (o^_~o) Blu 


	2. A/N

A/N:  
  
This is an author's note…please be aware that I am going to finish this fanfic….but I need some time. A lot of stuff as happened and I'm going to need to little more time to do this fanfic. I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long…And also I'm sorry for promising some of you that it'll be done "at this time"  
  
My uncle has pass on, and both of my grandma's are getting sick, and also my mother is becoming suicidal So Now I need this little time for myself.  
  
For all of you who are mad at me, I'll tell you this.  
  
I'm sorry for making you all wait this long  
  
I'm also sorry for promising you guys the next chapter  
  
  
  
  
  
And for you all to know, I am going to finish this fanfic, just please give me some time to write it. I however did make the next chapter but I also had some errors and things that just…it just didn't fix it, it was like a waste of me time and yours. Some parts didn't fit in the story, I really I don't want to give you guys that kind of crap!  
  
  
  
My E-mail is PikaDaBlu@aol.com  
  
If you want a picture of Mattew and Delia and Samuel please e-mail me that tell me so that I can send it to you right always.  
  
  
  
Thank you for understanding  
  
~*Blu*~ 


End file.
